fndfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
History They were created roughly 15,000 years ago when a small band of sorcerers from the legendary city of Atlantis discovered a book known as the Darkhold, an indestructible text filled with arcane lore and dark magic written countless millennia earlier by the primeval demon Chthon. These sorcerers used one of the spells found within the text and caused some of their enemies to rise from their graves in vampiric form, believing that these vampires would be under their control. However, these vampires were more powerful than their would-be masters, slew them, and escaped Atlantis before the continent sank. The true first vampire, who turned out to be an Atlantean priest that was dying and saw this as an opportunity to gain eternal life, was known only as Varnae. Varnae reigned as the unchallenged leader of Earth's vampires for many thousands of years before ceding the title and position to Vlad Dracula sometime in the middle of the 15th century A.D. Dracula retained this title in a nearly unbroken reign until Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Stephen Strange, uncovered a mystical spell that would banish all vampires from this dimension. Ironically, this spell was found within the Darkhold, the same mystical text containing the spell used to create vampires in the first place. Characteristics A vampire is a human being who has died but has been resurrected by specific supernatural means and possesses a variety of supernatural abilities and specific limitations, most notably to frequently ingest fresh blood in order to maintain their own existence. Vampires have often been referred to as "undead" throughout the centuries since, even when active, they were not truly alive in the same sense as ordinary human beings. Technically, they can be classified as actually being dead. Sustenance Vampires require the fresh blood of living beings, preferably the blood of humans, in order to sustain their physical existence and, usually, obtain it by biting their victims and draining their victims' blood. The bite of a vampire transfers a very mysterious enzyme found only within the saliva of a vampire into the bloodstream of the victim. If a vampire drinks enough blood to cause a victim's death, this enzyme triggers an unusual metabolic change within the victim's body, beginning with the production of an unusual green liquid referred to as ichor into the bloodstream. After roughly three days, there is enough of this liquid in the victim's body that it begins to course through the victim's veins in the same way his or her blood once did. The victim then returns as a vampire and is capable of all the basic capabilities of ordinary humans, with the exception of being able to have children, plus a number of superhuman abilities. However, if the victim retains sufficient blood to survive the vampire's attack, he or she begins to show signs of anemia because of the presence of the enzyme in his or her bloodstream. The victim does not die under such circumstances, but until a newly created vampire's body metabolizes the enzyme--a process that might take as long as several months in some cases--he or she is extremely weak and highly susceptible to hypnotic suggestions, verbally or through long-range mental contact, by the vampire responsible for the attack. There is also a distinct possibility of the newly-turned vampire developing a perverse sexual attraction for the vampire responsible for the transformation. Note that a new vampire is not created unless the attacking vampire wishes to do so, or loses control and injects too much enzyme. Strength Most vampires possessed superhuman physical strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they possessed in their mortal lives. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires were capable of lifting from 1,000 lb (450 kg). to 4,000 lb (1,800 kg)., with only Count Dracula and his predecessor Varnae being known to lift more at four and seven tons respectively due to their special stance as ruler of Earth's vampire race. Willpower The overall extent of a vampire's abilities depended upon the strength of the vampire's will. Exceptional vampires with powerful wills, such as Dracula or Varnae, were capable of summoning and controlling thunderstorms, even though the mystical concentration required to do so left them extremely weak for a certain period of time. The vampire's willpower could also determine the extent to which he or she could master their craving for blood and retain the same personality they had in life. However, most people that became vampires quickly found themselves unable to resist the all consuming craving for blood. They quickly degenerated into cruel and animalistic hunters of ordinary human beings, even if these new vampires had been kind and sensitive people in their mortal lives. Mind control A vampire could make most human beings into his or her temporary slave if he or she could catch their gaze for a sufficient amount of time, usually only a matter of seconds. The exact length of time needed to mesmerize the victim depended on the strength of will of the vampire and that of his or her victim. Health Vampires were rendered immune to the ravages of disease and of aging. However, if deprived of blood for a lengthy period of time, a vampire would begin to show distinct signs of aging, such as his or her hair turning gray. Upon ingesting fresh blood, the vampire would revert to the age in which he or she had been at the time of death. In most cases, vampires were able to heal themselves from minor injuries within a very brief period of time. Some vampires, such as Count Dracula, could heal from severe burns or broken bones within the span of a few hours, whereas most other vampires might require several days to heal the exact same injury. Vampires were not able to regenerate missing organs or severed portions of their anatomy, with the exception of hair and skin. Apart from periodic inconveniences, injuries like these would not critically impair a vampire's effectiveness. Because the ichor was similar in function to blood, poisons and other toxic substances that were circulated in its bloodstream would adversely affect a vampire, although no dosage was large enough to cause death. Category:Race